Aerial vehicles such as unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs) can be used for performing surveillance, reconnaissance, and exploration tasks for military and civilian applications. Such vehicles may carry a payload configured to perform a specific function.
The air traffic control of every country (for example in the US, this is the FAA) has various regulations for airspace. For example, UAVs may be prohibited from flying above certain altitudes in certain jurisdictions. When a certain altitude is exceeded, a UAV's flight and safety/stability may be affected. If a remote controller fails, a UAV could continue to fly upwards, which may be dangerous.